Nationally-oriented radio and television broadcast programming, such as national newscasts, major sporting events, motion picture presentations, and weekly entertainment programs, have been available for many years. However, such programming typically has been delivered to the consumer by way of a plurality of locally-situated broadcast facilities. For example, radio or television programs of national interest are often broadcast by way of many radio or television stations of local broadcast scope collectively forming a terrestrial wireless broadcast network. Each broadcast station may have an effective range of up to a hundred miles or more, depending on applicable governmental regulations, technical capabilities of the station, and other factors. Of course, each of these stations may also provide more locally-oriented programming, such as local newscasts and sporting events, of primary interest to consumers residing within the station broadcast area.
In addition to normal programming, this infrastructure of networks in the United States also had been employed as part of the federal Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) starting in 1963, which was replaced beginning in 1994 with the current Emergency Alert System (EAS). EAS allows the transmission of messages of national importance under the guidance of the President of the United States, although the system has never been used officially for that purpose. However, EAS is quite often employed at a state and local level for transmission of weather bulletins, child abduction warnings (i.e., “AMBER alerts”), and other time-sensitive events of a local nature. With each of the broadcast stations typically servicing a localized area, the use of such stations for dissemination of locally-oriented EAS alerts and other information is advantageous, since local information generally is not provided to distant geographic areas unaffected by, or uninterested in, the alert.
The development of cable television systems altered the broadcast landscape somewhat, as channels providing purely regional, national, or international programming began to be delivered alongside local television station signals to consumers connected to the system. Thus, even though each separate cable television system typically covers an operating area approximately equivalent to a local television station, providing weather alerts and other important local information to all users of the cable system became more problematic. More specifically, in order to provide geographically-specific information to the surrounding community, the information provided by the local television stations, and passed through by the cable system, had to be supplemented to address the situation in which a consumer was viewing a nationally-oriented channel instead of local programming. In response, cable operators have devised ways to provide the alert information through all of the channels it provides. For example, the cable operator temporarily may block all programming on all channels, or at least the regionally- and nationally-oriented channels, to provide the local alert directly by way of text delivery, audio delivery, or both on every channel. In addition, the information may direct the viewer to tune to a specific cable system channel to access more details regarding the alert.
However, the deployment of broadcast communication systems of national scope or greater, such as current satellite radio (SR) and digital broadcast satellite (DBS) television systems, have further confused the issue. The U.S. government has required such systems to receive and disseminate nationally-oriented EAS messages starting May 31, 2007. However, alerts and other information of a more local nature are much more prevalent, as described above. While DBS television systems now often provide programming from television stations in the local area in their channel line-up, the problem of notifying a viewer tuned to a national channel remains. Further, given that many DBS satellites provide programming to consumers across a wide service area, including one or more entire countries, delivering all locally-oriented information generated within the service area to all users within the area is impractical. For example, given the rather voluminous nature of such information typically transmitted within the U.S. in a given timeframe, the typical viewer may either fail to notice the particular information associated with his or her particular area, or otherwise ignore all of the information being received.